Wings
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: Riona Gallagher is the fifth Marauder. This is her story. Starts in Year 1 (1971) and continues until Sirius' arrest in 1981.
1. Magic

Hello. This is my first published foray into the Harry Potter verse for fanfiction. I've done "Bones", and "Buffy", but never Harry Potter. This story is taking place in the Marauder's Era, and it follows Riona Gallagher: the fifth Marauder. It starts in their very first year, and it will end around the time that Sirius is arrested.

This first chapter is all about Riona discovering she's a witch. She's muggle-born, you see. And, she's Irish.

Now, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Magic**

Riona Gallagher was turning eleven years old in one week's time. She woke up that Saturday morning and climbed down the oak wood stairs to the lower level of the small cottage where she and her father lived. The stairs led directly to the kitchen, where her father was sitting at the square maple table, reading the newspaper and eating oatmeal. The two ate breakfast together, and Liam assured his daughter that she would be getting something rather special for her eleventh birthday. He had always treated her like a princess, especially since her mother had passed away about five years prior. He was determined to give her the best life she could. He just wanted her to know that she was loved. Riona smiled widely at her father and kissed his cheek.

"Love ye, Daddy!" Riona kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to get dressed for the day.

As she came back down, there was a knock on the rosewood door. Riona ran to stand next to his father as he opened it.

"Are you Mr. Gallagher?" A woman with dark hair twisted into a bun, round spectacles, and a flowing robe of emerald green asked him.

"Aye. And ye are?" Liam answered, his brogue thickening as he looked at the stranger.

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall. I teach at a school for unique individuals. If I could come inside, I could explain more. We-the school- are quite interested in your daughter."

"Me?" Riona spoke up for the first time, looking at the interesting, yet strict looking woman at their door.

"Come inside." Liam stepped back to allow Professor McGonagall to enter, and he took Riona's hand, holding her to him, as they entered the sitting room.

Riona settled on her father's lap as they sat together in his favorite black leather armchair, a gift from his wife to him. She rested her head on her father's chest as he regarded Professor McGonagall.

"So, why are ye in'erested in me daughter?"

"Well, Mr. Gallagher, she is unique. I'm sure that you've noticed that sometimes things happen inexplicably around her," Professor McGonagall began.

"She has quite a gift with animals. Butterflies come up and land in her 'air; birds sit calmly on her finger. Deer will eat righ' from her hands. It's like magic." Liam stroked his jaw thoughtfully as he remembered each incident.

"It _is_ magic, Mr. Gallagher. Riona is a witch. I have come to offer her a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with our Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. She could learn to control her magic and use it wisely."

"What if she goes to a non-magic school?" Liam asked, accepting the fact that his daughter was not normal with surprising ease.

"She could, but it would be hard for her. If you have magic in you, you need to learn how to use it," Professor McGonagall answered calmly.

"I want to go, Dad," Riona told her father.

"Ye do? Mo milis, are ye sure?" Liam looked at his baby girl, with eyes as blue as her mother's and hair as dark as his.

"Tá, Athair. Ba mhaith liom dul."

Liam kissed the top of her head. "If that's what ye want, Muírnin."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "You're very understanding, Mr. Gallagher. Our Gamekeeper, Hagrid, will be along within the next week to take her to shop in Diagon Alley. You, of course, may come along, Mr. Gallagher. Here is her letter."

Riona eagerly took the envelope from her. "Thank ye, Professor McGonagall!"

"Of course, Miss Gallagher. I will see you September 1st. Have a good rest of your summer."

"Thank ye, Professor. Ye, too," Riona responded politely.

Liam walked Professor McGonagall to the door before turning back to his daughter. He picked her up and spun her around. She squealed happily.

"I always knew that ye were special. Just like yer mother. I swear she coulda been a witch 'erself. She was so talented, no matter what she did."

Riona curled up in her dad's arms. Her father pressed kisses to the top of her head.

"I don't wanna let you go. Ye won't be able to come 'ome every day."

"Oh, Daddy." Riona hugged her father tighter. "It'll be alright. I can write to ye!"

"Good. Ye better be doin' that a lot, Muírnin. I'm gonna miss ye."

"I'm gonna miss ye, too," Riona whispered.

Liam held his daughter closer to him.

* * *

So, that's the end of Chapter 1. Here's some translations for the Irish according to Google Translate:

Mo milis=My sweet

Tá, Athair. Ba mhaith liom dul.=Yes, Father. I want to go.

Muírnin=Sweetheart, beloved, darling (I imagine 'Sweetheart', since it's his daughter.)

I hope that you enjoyed Chapter 1. Please leave me a review. :-)

-Angela Leigh (AL)


	2. New Wonders

Okay, welcome back to another chapter of "Wings"! Here, we meet Hagrid. Hagrid takes Riona and Liam to Diagon Alley. Now, my theory is that Muggles can see magical things when with magical people, hence Liam being able to see the Leaky Cauldron sign when Riona points it out. So, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Wonders**

On August 2nd, the day after Riona turned eleven, she met Hagrid. Hagrid was a kind looking man, with beetle eyes that crinkled when he smiled. He had shaggy, curly hair and a large, bushy beard. He was a giant, especially compared to the Irish girl. Hagrid was definitely eager to help Riona. When combining the eagerness of the two, it made everyone smile.

"'Ello, Riona! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts," Hagrid introduced himself as Riona and Liam stepped out the front door.

"Hello, Hagrid. This is me father." Riona smiled at the giant man.

"Liam Gallagher. Thank ye for yer help," Liam introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Hagrid shook it. "O' course, Mr. Gallagher. I'd do anything to 'elp someone going to Hogwarts. Now, I'm sure glad that you live in London. We can easily walk to the Leaky Cauldron to get to Diagon Alley."

"Yay! I love walking!" Riona jumped up and down, starting to dance around on the sidewalk.

Liam looked fondly at his daughter; he hadn't seen her so happy or excited since her mother died. She was normally quiet, as both himself and his wife were. At a nod from Hagrid, the three walked down the street, and about ten minutes later, Riona could see the sign for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Daddy, there! Do ye see it?" she cried, pointing.

"Yes, I do, Muírnin," he replied tenderly.

Riona pulled her father forward, and he had no choice but to follow the enthusiastic eleven year old. Hagrid led them into the place.

"The usual, Hagrid?" the bartender asked.

"Not today, Tom. I'm here on Hogwarts business. This is Miss Riona Gallagher, and her father, Liam. Riona is starting at Hogwarts in September."

"Well, hello, Miss Gallagher. Do enjoy yourself." Tom bowed low.

"Thank ye." She smiled, giggled, and gave him a curtsey.

"Now, first we 'ave to go to Gringotts. Swap out your money for our money."

"What's Gringotts?" Riona asked, looking up at Hagrid.

"It's the wizard bank. It's run by goblins. Ne'er get on the wrong side of a goblin. It'll be the last thing you e'er do," Hagrid explained.

Riona and Liam's eyes widened, but they didn't say anything. They walked up the white marble stairs to the bank, and Liam made the transaction with the help of Hagrid. After that, they bought Riona all the robes, books, ingredients, and other school supplies that she'd need. They finally reached the time to buy a wand. Hagrid brought Liam away from the shop to get Riona a pet. Liam was debating between a cat or an owl, but he knew that an owl would probably be more useful for her. It would be the only way of mailing things home, too. Riona hesitantly stood inside Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Hello?" she called.

A man came in. "Miss Gallagher!"

"Aye?" Riona answered, looking at him curiously; she wasn't wearing a nametag or anything.

"You are Muggleborn, aren't you?" the man asked.

"Correct. And, ye are?"

"I'm Mr. Ollivander! Come forward. Now, which one is your wand arm?"

Riona held out her right arm. He measured with a magical tape measure, and then he clicked his tongue and went to grab a box.

"Take this one. Rosewood, 9 and ¾ inches, dragon heartstring."

Riona took the wand from his hand, and a beautiful warmth flew up her arm, spreading through her entire body. Mr. Ollivander smiled widely, and Riona pays him seven gold Galleons for the wand. She skipped outside, and she saw her father holding a beautiful tawny owl. She hugged her father tightly, and he smiled as he kissed her head.

"Happy birthday, Muírnin."

"Thank ye, Dad."

"Alrigh', I think that's it. Now, you'll need te get ter Platform 9 and ¾ before 11 on September 1st. Jus' stick to yer ticket, Riona, and ye'll be good. I'll see ye at Hogwarts."

"Bye, Hagrid!" Riona hugged the man before she and her father go home.

* * *

There. We have officially integrated Riona into the magical world. She just needs to get to Hogwarts. :-) Please leave a review.

-AL


	3. Through the Barrier

Hello, and welcome back to another chapter of "Wings"! We finally get to meet some students. I hope you enjoy. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Through the Barrier**

Riona was practically vibrating the morning of September 1st. Her trunk was packed, and her tawny owl, whom she named Maryssa, was safely in her cage. Liam drove her to the train station, where they were looking for Platform 9 and ¾. Riona stood on tip toes and looked right and left and right again. They were smack dab between platforms nine and ten, but there was no platform 9 and ¾. Then, Riona heard a boy say Hogwarts.

"Mum, I know. Just let me get on the Hogwarts Express!" he whined.

She tapped the black haired boy on his shoulder. "Um, excuse me, could ye tell me how to get onto the platform?"

The boy looked at her, a smile creeping across his face. "Yeah, you walk through the barrier right there. It leads onto the platform. Are you Irish?" he asked.

"Aye, I am. Riona Gallagher."

"Sirius Black. Guess I'll see you at Hogwarts, Leprechaun!" Sirius ran through the barrier, and Riona watched as he disappeared.

She skipped back to her father and carefully led him onto the platform. They got her stuff onto the train, and then she said goodbye.

"Send me a letter as soon as ye can. I love ye, Muírnin. I miss ye already."

"I love you, too, Daddy. I'll write to you as often as I can. I'm gonna miss you."

Liam kisses his daughter's cheek. "I'll see ye soon."

"Bye, Daddy."

Riona got on the train and stared out the nearest window, watching until she couldn't see the platform anymore. She sighed and decided to search for a compartment. She ended up in a compartment with Sirius Black and some other boys, and there was another girl.

"You better be in Slytherin," the boy with greasy, black hair said to the redheaded girl.

"Slytherin?" she asked.

The boy sitting across from Sirius looked up at the word. He turned towards Sirius.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius replied coolly, "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey! And I thought that you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned at that. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you have the choice?"

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad," the boy replied, appearing to lift an invisible sword.

The other boy made a snorting noise, and the Gryffindor boy turned to him.

"Got a problem with that?" he asked coldly.

"No," the one boy sneered at the Gryffindor boy. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interrupted.

The Gryffindor boy who was getting along with Sirius started laughing. The redheaded girl glared at both him and Sirius.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." She took the greasy-haired boy's hand and led him away.

The Gryffindor boy called "Oohhh!" after them, while Sirius yelled, "See ya, Snivellus!"

"That wasn't very nice, Sirius," Riona told him, speaking for the first time since she entered the compartment.

Sirius just smiled very charmingly at her. "So, Leprechaun? It was funny."

"Leprechaun?" the Gryffindor boy repeated, the phrase falling off his tongue weirdly.

"I'm Riona Gallagher. I'm Irish. Sirius must find me short stature amusing."

"James Potter. And, well, you're tiny. Not just short."

Riona sighed. "I know this. Can ye tell me about Hogwarts? Me parents aren't magic."

James smiled broadly. "It's the best place in the world. You get sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Gryffindor is where brave and chivalrous people go; Ravenclaw is for the brainiacs who love to study and learn. Hufflepuff is for more creative, loyal, friendly people, and Slytherin is where power-hungry people go. There's not a witch or wizard from Slytherin who didn't go bad."

"Really?! Why?" Riona leaned forward in her seat.

Her hair fell into her eyes, and she ignored it, because she just wanted to listen to James's captivating tale of Hogwarts.

"Because Salazar Slytherin, the founder of the house, was evil," James replied in what was just above a whisper, making a chill run down Riona's spine.

"Well, my family isn't made up of Death Eaters, but they're pureblood mania drives me crazy," Sirius interjected, breaking the spell James had going.

"Death Eaters?" Riona asked, frowning as she said the words.

"You-Know-Who's followers," James whispered.

"Who's You-Know-Who?" Riona asked, enthralled by their words.

"Only the most evil dark wizard of all time!" James exclaimed.

"We can tell you more later, Leprechaun, but I think it's time to get into our robes."

"I'll hold ye te tha', Sirius," Riona answered solemnly.

He chortled. "Good."

The three changed into their brand new school robes, eager to get to their new home.

* * *

So, what do you think so far? Think Riona's gonna do okay? After all, her first friends are Sirius Black and James Potter. Leave a review. :-)

-AL


	4. A Grand Feast

Hello, and welcome back for another installment of "Wings"! Here, we meet more of our beloved canonical characters, and we get to see them be sorted. I read a song online, and I changed it up a bit to create my version. I hope you enjoy. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Grand Feast**

"Firs' years, this way! Firs' years, over here!" Hagrid's voice called, looming out over the throng of students.

Riona led Sirius and James to him and smiled at the giant man.

"Hagrid!"

"'Ello, Riona! How're you?" he asked with a big smile.

"Nervous, excited, a little scared," Riona admitted quietly as her two new friends rocked from side to side on the balls of their feet, feeling uncomfortable.

"It's nothin' to worry about, Riona. You'll be fine. Now, let's get you lot up to the castle."

The first years followed Hagrid to the lake, where they got into boats. Sirius, James, and Riona got into one boat, and they were joined by a boy in shabby robes, his hair a light brown that was flecked with gray. Riona smiled kindly at him.

"I'm Riona Gallagher," she introduced herself.

"Remus Lupin," he replied quietly, his voice hoarse.

Sirius and James grinned at the newcomer as well, and they gave their names. The four stayed in a small group as they are introduced to Professor McGonagall, whom Riona owed her place at Hogwarts to.

Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, where they stood in the center aisle, waiting to be sorted. There was a hat on a stool, and everyone was staring at it. Riona looked intently at it, and she gasped as a gap near the hat's brim opened wide.

_One thousand years ago this story starts.__  
__There were four sorcerers with strong and kind hearts.__  
__Bold Gryffindor from wild moor;__  
__Fair Ravenc__law from glen.__  
__Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad;__  
__Shrewd Slytherin from fen.__  
__They had a dream to teach all that they knew.__  
__Witches and wizards came far and it grew.__  
__'Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake,__  
__And a thousand years later the magic rem__ains__ ._

_There was only one flaw in this plan,_

_But Godric Gryffindor assured their clan._

_For he took me off his head,_

_And stuffed some brains in me._

_I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And there's nothing I can't see._

_So listen closely to my song,_

_And then I'll tell you where you belong._

The students started clapping loudly. Professor McGonagall unfurled a long scroll, and she began reading off names.

"Anderson, Ella!" A girl with blonde hair shakily went to the stool.

The hat mulled it over for a few seconds before shouting "Ravenclaw!"

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius strolled forward, confidence oozing in every step, and the hat settled on his head.

"Gryffindor!" It yelled, and Sirius grinned, hurrying towards the table.

"Cutter, Jack" became the first Slytherin.

"Evans, Lily!" The redheaded girl from the train compartment was called forward. She became the second Gryffindor.

The list continued, and students moved towards the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor tables.

"Gallagher, Riona!" Riona shakily made her way up towards the stool, and Sirius winked at her as she passed his seat.

She sat on the stool, trying to ignore the eyes on her. The hat slipped over her ears and covered her eyes, making ignoring the eyes on her much easier.

"Hmm, interesting mind. Very clever, skilled, but very loyal. You would do well in any house but Slytherin. I can see you're far too nice for that. This is tricky. But, no, I know where you belong." The quiet voice ended as the hat cried, "Hufflepuff!"

Riona joined the far table, and she waved at Sirius. He waved back with a carefree smile.

"Lupin, Remus!" Remus walked to the stool, and he got sorted into Gryffindor. He joined Sirius.

The crowd in the middle thinned even more, as more people become Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, or Slytherins. A rather small, rat-like boy named Peter Pettigrew joined the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, James!" James hurried forward, and he got his wish of Gryffindor; he joined Sirius and Remus at the table, waving at me.

The last familiar face for Riona to be sorted was "Snape, Severus". He was sorted into Slytherin, sitting on the opposite side of the hall.

"Williams, Alice!" was also a Slytherin.

The Sorting ended with "Zebarrah, Annette" as a Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore stood up, and he smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Let's enjoy the feast."

* * *

And there is Chapter 4 of "Wings"! :-) I hope you enjoyed, and please leave me a review.


	5. Lessons Begin

And, we're back with another chapter! I really just wanted to get to flying lessons, but we'll get more into the other classes later. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lessons Begin**

That week was one of the most intense weeks of Riona's life. She had to learn how to move around in the school without getting caught in trick steps, memorize the staircase patterns because they tended to move, know which doors lead where, and stay away from Peeves. Then, there were the lessons themselves. She was a natural in both Charms and Transfiguration, which relieved her greatly. Sitting near Sirius, James, and Remus, she was able to catch on to Defense Against the Dark Arts quickly, and Potions was easy with Lily as a table partner.

The most difficult class for her was Astronomy, followed by Herbology. Astronomy was awful, because she was nearsighted. She couldn't use the telescopes very well. Herbology was her other worst subject, because she just didn't get along well with plants. She read and reread her book, but the actual hands-on portion of the class was awful. She could answer questions, earning Hufflepuff points, and she always did well on her written assignments, but she didn't do well with the plants. It was the same with Astronomy. She couldn't deal with the telescopes, but she could do everything else that was assigned. She hated that she couldn't do the practical stuff.

And then, it was time for flying lessons. She would have to ride a broom. Without ever doing it before. In front of the entire first year class of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Of course, she had to make a fool of herself in front of Sirius.

That Saturday, she dressed and went out to the grounds, where they would be having their first flying lesson. The hawk-like instructor, Madam Hooch, gave them all the instructions before blowing her whistle.

"Up!" Riona called, and her broom zoomed upwards towards her, as did James's and Sirius's brooms.

Riona's eyes swept across the rest of the first years. Sirius winked at her as she met his gaze, and she smiled at him. Remus now held a broom, too, as did a few of her fellow Hufflepuffs.

Finally, everyone had their brooms in hand. Madam Hooch showed the first years how to fly, and then she asked them to do it one at a time so that there were no collisions. Sirius was amazing on his turn, as was James. The two both had such natural talent. Remus also did decently. It got to Riona. She mounted her broom, kicked off, and was powerless to the amazing sensation that is flying. She felt so happy up in the air, and she loved the feeling. Sirius grinned widely at her as she touched back down.

"Wow, Leprechaun. You were a total natural up there," Sirius said as the first years walk back towards the castle for lunch.

"Looked like you had wings," James agreed.

Riona blushed fiercely. "You two were pretty good yourselves. And you, as well, Remus. I didn't know that flying could be so much fun."

"Just wait until Quidditch season starts. You're gonna want to try out for a team if you're that good at flying," James told her.

"Well, next year," Remus added hastily. "First years aren't allowed."

"Why not?" Riona asked.

"We'll tell you about Quidditch at the next break. Meet down by the lake, okay?"

"Sure, James. See you guys later!" Riona waved and headed off to the Hufflepuff table.

The three Gryffindors waved back, taking their seats as Riona did the same.

~*~Wings~*~

"So, what's Quidditch?" Riona asked excitedly as she came up to the three Gryffindors, who were already seated by the tree.

"It's the only sport in the magical world. It's played on broomsticks. There are seven people on a team. There's a Keeper who guards the goal posts-"

"The goal posts are those," Sirius interrupted, pointing towards the Quidditch field where she saw the tall sticks with hoops on the end.

"The Chasers—there are three—use the Quaffle, a giant red ball, to try and score, and they have to get around the Keeper."

"Then, there are the two Beaters. They use giant bats to keep black balls that move on their own, called Bludgers, away from their teammates and towards the other team."

"Then, there's the last member of the team. He or she is the Seeker. The Seeker has to avoid all the other players and weave amongst the Bludgers and Quaffle to find the Golden Snitch. It's a tiny, gold ball with wings that's wicked fast and nearly impossible to see. The Seeker has to catch it before the other team's Seeker, because the team who catches it gets an extra 150 points, meaning they nearly always win."

Riona was in awe as James and Sirius finished their tag-team explanation of Quidditch. "It sounds amazing."

"It is," they agreed.

Riona sighed happily, daydreaming of playing Quidditch as the four friends walked back towards the castle for dinner.

* * *

And, there's that. We get an illusion towards the title of the story, if you didn't notice. :-) Reviews, please. :-)

-AL


	6. Making New Friends

Here's "Wings" chapter 6. We now introduce two more of my OCs, Ella Anderson and Alice Williams. A half-blood Ravenclaw and pureblood Slytherin. These are based off of some of my friends whom I met through a Harry Potter group on Shelfari. That was one of the best choices I've ever made. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter! :-)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Making New Friends**

Riona was in Herbology the following day when she got paired up with a Ravenclaw, Ella Anderson. They were working on Devil's Snare. Devil's Snare was among the foulest plants that could ever grow upon the earth, in Riona's opinion. It could kill anyone it didn't like, and the plant hated sunlight. They had to harvest a small strip (small enough where it couldn't wrap around their neck if they held it wrong) and repot it into a baby pot.

"I'm sorry I'm of no 'elp. I don' understand actually working with the plants! I do fine on the writing and know enough to earn points, but I don' get the plants!" Riona was frustrated, very frustrated.

"It's okay," Ella tells her. "Let me help."

Riona smiles gratefully. "Thank ye."

"Of course."

Ella teaches Riona how to deal with plants. Riona was extremely happy, as she would actually be able to deal with Devil's Snare for her exams. Ella was a great teacher and a very nice person.

"Would ye like to do the homework in the library together?" Riona asks.

"Sure. Just after lunch?"

Riona nods. "That works well fer me."

"I'll see you then," Ella tells her, smiling.

~*~Wings~*~

That afternoon, Riona and Ella sat together in near silence, each easily doing the homework that they'd been assigned. After that, the two worked through their Defense Against the Dark Arts, as Riona was catching on quickly, and Ella knew her stuff well. They easily got their Transfiguration done, and they moved into Charms. By the time dinner came, they had finished all their homework. It was a relief to both of the first years, and they spent the rest of their free time that day getting to know each other.  
Riona told Ella about how she grew up, raised primarily by her father. How her mother died when Riona was six. Riona didn't remember much of her mother, but she remembered that she was a good, kind soul.

Ella told Riona about her life. Her mom was a witch, and her dad was a Muggle. He abandoned her mother shortly after Ella's birth. The last she'd heard, her dad was in prison for killing someone when he was drunk. Riona was sorry for her friend, but glad that she didn't have to live with a father like that.

~*~Wings~*~

The next night, Riona was in Astronomy. She couldn't figure out how to see the moon that Professor Adstrum was describing. She'd of course seen pictures of the moon in her Muggle science classes, but she couldn't work a telescope.

"Here," said a voice next to her. "Just tweak it like this." The girl showed her how to change the lenses to fit her vision.

"Thank ye. I'm Riona, by the way. Riona Gallagher."

"Alice Williams, and it's not a problem."

"Is everyone able to see the moon?" Professor Adstrum called to the class.

"Aye, Sir," Riona said amongst the chorus of "yeses".

"Good! Now, I want you to pair up and describe the moon using different adjectives. Pair up with someone not in your house!"

"Riona, would you like to pair up?" Alice asks.

"Aye, that'd be lovely," Riona answered.

The two did their Astronomy together, and they had a great time doing it. Alice was quite the lovely person, and Riona thought that Sirius and James didn't have all the Slytherins figured out. Alice definitely wasn't like the Slytherins they had described on the train. She was helping a Hufflepuff, and a Muggleborn Hufflepuff at that. Riona decided that there had to be some good Slytherins as well, and she wanted to have Alice as a friend.

* * *

So, there is that. Hope you enjoyed everything, and please review!

-AL


	7. A Sick Friend

Okay, this chapter is probably my favorite one so far. I didn't feel the need to add or subtract anything from it, so for the first time, you are seeing the original version of my story. :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. (A freaking ton.)

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Sick Friend**

"Where's Remus?" Riona asked Sirius and James in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I dunno. He's not here, though," Sirius replied.

"No, I thought 'e was invisible!" Riona said sarcastically.

Sirius grinned. "Calm down, Leprechaun."

Riona raised her eyebrow. He smirked at her, cocking his head to one side. She sighed, shaking her head as she plopped into the chair behind the two boys. Sirius smirked at her and turned back towards the front of the room. Riona made faces at the back of his head, and she thought that he knew, because his shoulders were shaking in silent laughter. She abruptly stopped as Professor Assertia walked into the room.

"Would you like to tell me what is so funny, Mr. Black?" she asked Sirius, who'd started laughing audibly.

"It's nothing," he said. "Just a couple jokes."

"Detention with me tonight," Professor Assertia answered.

Riona felt bad, because she knew she was the reason that he had detention. She went to say something when Sirius shook his head. She looked at him and mouthed "Why not?"

"You don't need a detention, too. I'll be fine," he whispered to her.

Riona nodded. She sat up straight and took notes all through class. Once the bell rang, Sirius had an arm around her shoulders.

"I plan on getting _many_ of those little things called detention, Leprechaun. You, I know, do not. This is not a big deal."

James laughed. "Besides, it was really funny."

"Don' lose points, though, Sirius," Riona said.

"Of course not! Wouldn't dream of it!" Sirius grinned at her.

She tried to look stern, but she knew she failed miserably. "Do ye wan' te go te the hospital wing with me? We can see if Remus is there."

"Sounds like a good plan," James agreed.

The three friends ran to the hospital wing in order to see if their fourth friend was okay. He was nowhere to be found. Riona was worried, and she couldn't focus on her studies the rest of the day. She kept checking for him everywhere, but he was never found.

"Did you find him?" Sirius asked at dinner.

"No, I didn't," she replied, anxious.

"Hey, he'll be okay. The teachers haven't been worried, so why should we?" James reassured Riona.

"Yer right. I need ter stop worrying."

James patted her shoulder. "Just get some food and do your homework like a good little Hufflepuff."

She shoved him playfully. "Oh, shove off, James." Then, she skipped towards her table, still wondering how Remus was doing.

~*~Wings~*~

"Are you alright, Miss Gallagher?" a soft voice asked from behind Riona asked kindly.

"Professor Dumbledore! I'm jus' worried abou' Remus. 'E wasn' in class, but 'e's no' in the hospi'al wing."

Dumbledore patted her shoulder. "I'm positive that you'll see him again soon. His mother got sick, and he needed to go home to see her."

"Thank ye, Professor." Riona smiled at the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Of course, Miss Gallagher. Now, do run back to your Common Room. We wouldn't want a Prefect to catch you wandering around at night, would we?"

"No, Sir. Have a good nigh'!" Riona waved goodbye as she ran back to her Common Room.

* * *

And, there we have it. *Why* is Remus missing? Who knows? xD Hope you enjoyed, but don't leave me guessing. Write up a review, please! :-)

-AL


End file.
